


Warm Up

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: “Cold?” Jack’s voice was definitely more cheerful than the situation warranted.





	Warm Up

“Cold?” Jack’s voice was definitely more cheerful than the situation warranted.

David laughed weakly, his teeth chattering. The morning had started out at a comfortable seventy degrees, warm for September, and even David’s notoriously over zealous mother had not thought to make him wear more than a light sweater. The wind had started at noon, strong enough to rip the leaves off the trees, and send a few of David’s papers flying, despite his best efforts. As if that wasn’t bad enough, it had started to rain soon after, and though it remained only a light drizzle, it was so chill as to be numbing.

“Who would have thought we were going to experience all four seasons today?” David complained, although it wasn’t precisely true. Spring was a season that he associated with itchy eyes and sneezing at every flowering plant he passed, and at least he hadn’t had to go through that.

“Not you, huh?” Jack was still grinning from ear to ear. He ruffled David’s hair affectionately. David hissed as Jack’s fingers brushed against the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help it– they were freezing.

“Why are you so happy, anyway?” David asked.

“So happens I know a place in Medda’s theatre where the two of us can hide out, least till we warm up a bit.” He shot David a cocky grin. “How does that sound?”

“It…” David took a deep breath, and let it out again, watching the little cloud of white that it made in front of him. “Yeah. That sounds good”


End file.
